Amor o Amistad?
by Lety Ontiveros
Summary: Edward & Bella siempre han sido solo amigos, comparten todo pero que pasara cuando Jacob trate de conquistar a Bella y le pida ayuda a su amigo Edward ¿Se dara cuenta de que en realidad la ama? TH
1. Chapter 1

Tenía que quedarme callada y sin moverme porque si no el me encontraría….

— Se que estas aquí… — dijo cautelosamente para oír si yo hacia algún sonido.

Mi escondite simplemente era perfecto, tal vez el no lo recordara pero aquí es donde nos conocimos y prometimos estar juntos hasta el fin.

— ¿Enserio creíste que no buscaría aquí? — susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba para sacarme del hueco donde estaba.

Realmente era muy hermoso aquí, era un árbol frondoso con un gran tronco que estaba pegada en una pared cerca del laboratorio de química; era el suficiente espacio para esconder a dos personas.

— Soy mala para jugar ¿no? —bromee mientras me acurrucaba en su abrazo — ¿te acuerdas? —.

—Como olvidarlo — dijo soltando un suspiro.

**-Flashback-**

Todo mundo estaba hablando de Edward y Tanya, realmente no conocía mucho a esos 2 pero sabía que eran novios; por supuesto si hicieron novios sin conocerse ni nada, apenas era el primer día del instituto y ya se estaba comiendo.

El tema de hoy en la clase era: Edward termino con Tanya. Según los chismorreos de Jessica, una chica amiga de ella fue porque los sorprendieron besándose "apasionadamente", llamaron a sus padres y Edward simplemente cortó con ella por patán o bueno eso es lo que decía Jessica mientras Tanya lloriqueaba.

Todas las chicas estaban atentas, se supone que deberíamos de estar jugando volley pero yo no me quejaba, si jugaba saldría lastimada porque soy pésima con los balones y la coordinación y en cambio oír sus problemas era algo divertido.

— Ignoraremos totalmente a Edward Cullen — declaro Jessica mirándonos a todas esperando apoyo.

Muchas chicas, por no decir todas aceptaron inmediatamente y aseguraron que harían que sus novios igualmente lo ignoraran, yo solo me mantenía callada observando.

— ¿y tu Isabella? Nos apoyaras ¿verdad? — me hablo amenazadoramente, así que solo pude soltar en respuesta.

— Umm... claro — no soy mala persona, igual él y yo nunca nos hemos hablado así que no vi inconveniente e igualmente esa chica me daba miedo.

Pasaron varios días de eso, nadie le hablaba a Edward y hasta ese momento el lo había tomado bien, no reclamaba ni nada y se encargaba de lo suyo; hasta que un día el profesor de literatura hablo.

— La poesía puede ser hermosa como una pequeña flor — recito mientras me miraba — ¿Bella has escrito lo que te pedí? —.

Yo era amante de la poesía y escribía algunos poemas de vez en cuando, cuando el profesor se entero me había pedido que escribiera algunos versos para la clase, al principio me había negado pero al final me persuadió y accedí.

— Si, aun no están terminados pero aquí están… — murmure tímidamente mientras le entregaba una hoja con los versos.

— ¿Serias tan amable de leérnoslo? — me sentí morir en ese momento, era demasiado para mi, creo que él lo entendió ya que inmediatamente ordeno.

—Edward pasa a declamar, me han dicho que eres bueno... —.

Edward paso enfrente de la clase, tomo la hoja en silencio y hablo.

"**Solo soy un pensamiento perdido, un sentimiento olvidado que vuelve a resurgir tal como ese primer suspiro tuyo, ya no soy esa palabra indiferente que tenía miedo de verte, he dejado atrás todo, la inseguridad & el frio del miedo del que tan acostumbrada estaba, todo ha quedado olvidado & busco aquel suspiro dado, aquella mirada perdida que tú me regalaste por alguna razón; que hoy con sentimientos & deseos libres me atrevo a pensar que fue por amor…."**

Estaba absorta en el, se había convertido en otra persona, los sentimientos que pude describir el los representaba a la perfección, eran tan tangibles que me había quedado asombrada.

— Esto me aburre tanto… — dijo Tanya mirándose las uñas — ¿acaso pasaremos toda la clase oyendo los pensamientos deprimentes de Isabella? —.

Al escucharla me quede muy quieta, mis mejillas me parecían estallar en calor y mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas y sin mas salí del salón lo más rápido que pude.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Ya en ese momento mi cara estaba cubierta de lagrimas, no quería nadie me viera, así que vi un hueco de un árbol y me metí, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no oí los pasos que se acercaban.

— Te recomendaría salir de ahí, puede haber arañas — dijo una voz afuera.

—No le temo a las arañas — respondí como si eso importara.

— Entonces supongo que tendré que entrar a sacarte… — en ese momento vi como alguien se metió conmigo en el árbol.

— ¿Quién e…? — deje esa pregunta inconclusa, ya que enfrente de mi estaban unos ojos verdes impactantes y los débiles rayos de sol iluminaban su cabello cobrizo — Edward… — susurre.

—Estas llorando —observo mientras con la palma de su mano tocaba una lagrima se corría por mi mejilla.

— No, solo soy alérgica a las arañas — trate de bromear con él, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar.

— Eres rara Bella, ¿entonces quieres salir? No vaya a ser que te de mas alergia por culpa de esas "arañas" — sonrió mientras me ofrecía su mano.

— Pero para cuando salga se burlaran— solté como una niña asustada.

— Entonces tu mejor amigo te defenderá —.

—Yo... es que no tengo amigos aun… — confesé tímidamente.

— ¿Y yo que soy entonces? — Dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa torcida, pero después hizo una muecas — y yo también necesito una mejor amiga... — confeso.

— Entonces… ¿mejores amigos hasta el fin? — pregunte burlonamente

— Y siempre juntos — juro solemnemente mientras me ofrecía una mano para salir.

**-Fin Flashback-**

—Entonces Belly-Bells ¿nos vamos a clases? Ya te gane — dijo desasiendo el abrazo.

—Claro no vaya a ser que tu "mejor amigo" el perro ese, vaya a ponerse celoso — solté mientras me reía haciendo corazoncitos con las manos.

— la que esta celosa es otra ¿no crees? —bromeo mientras caminábamos y yo solo le golpee el brazo.

—Bella no te preocupes, tu y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos — claro, solo amigos...


	2. Chapter 2

Era lunes, generalmente no me agradaban mucho los lunes ya que nos tocaba la clase de deportes, este semestre tocaba practicar basquetbol y aunque llevábamos solo 2 semanas jugando yo ya me había torcido la mano y según la enfermera "estaba en recuperación"; así que en conclusión este lunes podía ser bueno…

—quita tu tonta sonrisa Bella, que hoy no es tu día de suerte — dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— No concuerdo con usted señor, hay un día semi soleado, los pájaros cantan —hable pomposamente —y los mas importante ¡no tengo que jugar ningún estúpido deporte! —solté totalmente emocionada.

—Claro y tendrás que pasar 1 hora con... — y antes de terminar la frase sentí un brazo grande en mis hombros.

—Con el espectacular Jacob Black — dijo Jacob auto presentándose — Tu y yo nos divertiremos Bells—.

— ¿Y como que porque tengo que estar contigo? —solté en un gruñido mientras Edward se reía de mi.

—Tranquila mujer, no me vayas a comer — dijo en doble sentido — solo somos el equipo de los heridos— mientras señalaba su pierna que traía una venda.

Solo pude bufar y sentarme alado de el mientras Edward se iba a jugar con los demás.

Tal vez pudiera dormirme o algo pero antes de que pudiera pensar bien que iba hacer esta hora una risa fuerte y gruesa rezumbo en mis oídos.

— ¿De qué te ríes tan escandalosamente? — pregunte enojada pero a la vez con interés.

— Ve, ve la rubiecita esa Tanya se cayó de sentón y empezó a maldecir — y de inmediato volví a rodar en el suelo de la risa.

Estaba exagerando, voltee en busca de Tanya y estaba sentada en el piso con la cara roja maldiciendo a Jessica y entonces no pude evitar reírme yo también.

— ¡Por fin te ríes! creí que no tenias sentido del humor o que me odiabas.. — dijo Jacob bromeando pero sus ojos decían que me estaba hablando enserio.

Entonces me puse a pensar un poco, a mi Jacob no me caía bien porque siempre se iba con Edward y tenía que irme con Ángela, no es que no me cayera mal pero prefería estar con mi mejor amigo, aunque Jacob llevaba solo este año en el instituto no me había tomado la molestia de hablarle, siempre lo ignoraba.

Así que caí en cuenta de que lo trataba mal sin ningún motivo y me sentí una mala persona, casi igual que Jessica y Tanya, así que decidí que podría intentar ser amiga de Jacob.

— ¿me creías amargada entonces? — bromee con el tratando de hacerlo reír.

— En realidad, votaba mas por la idea de que me tenías envidia por ser tan guapo— respondió mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

No pude evitarlo y estalle en carcajadas, era mono este chico.

— Lo siento, me gustan los hombres con más cabello — solté tratando de tranquilizar mi risa.

—Bella, cochinota ¡te gustan peludos! — grito escandalosamente.

—No no ¡no! Yo no me refería a eso… —empecé a titubear — yo me refería el cabello ¡de la cabeza! Algo largo... — grite chillonamente mientras mis mejillas daban diferentes tonalidades de rojo.

—Pareces un foco de navidad — señalo mientras soltaba una risotada — es tan fácil avergonzarte.. —.

— Eres un perro — dije mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Guaf guaf! — ladro tal cual perro y no pude hacer más que reírme casi tan escandalosamente como él.

—Swan, Black se callan o les bajare puntos! — grito el profesor de deportes.

—Tonta Bella se mas discreta — me susurro al oído y al instante le jale su cabello y le dije.

—Tranquilo, cachorrito. — me estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

— Entendido doña, ¿quieres venir al almuerzo conmigo? —pregunto un poco dudativo.

Siempre almorzaba con Ángela y su novio Ben pero realmente era incomodo, no era como si se la pasaran besándose pero siempre había un aura de romance entre ellos que me hacía sentir rara, aparte Edward siempre estaba jugando futbol, basquetbol o cualquier cosa peligrosa para mi así que no me acercaba.

Supongo de Jacob me lo había preguntado porque sus amigos estarían jugando al igual que Edward y estaría almorzando solo, así que no lo pensé dos veces.

—Por supuesto pero me compraras un par de dulces —.

— ¿Acaso me está cobrando su compañía señorita? — Pregunto con una ceja alzada — eso no es de muchachas decentes y menos si solo cobran dulces — declaro.

— Eres un tonto — y seguido los dos reímos.


	3. Chapter 3

Español era la última clase antes de salir al descanso; así que el profesor nos ponía cosas "divertidas" para no desesperarnos, esta vez teníamos que hacer un collage que se supone habíamos empezado la clase pasada; yo ya lo había terminado ese mismo día y ahora no tenía nada que hacer.

Observe que podría hacer, Ángela estaba pegando recortes y alado Ben ponía en su cartel información mientras se sonreían, iug demasiado empalagos para mi, buscare otra víctima, divise a Jacob pero al parecer estaba ocupado discutiendo con Seth que su cartel estaba muy solo y que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo con forma de una "J" gigante y por ultimo vi a Edward sentado solo en su pupitre, así que me decidí por él.

—Buenas tardes, señor —salude mientras me acercaba.

—Bella — respondió con voz suave y algo cansada.

— ¿volviste a dormir tarde? — pregunte, últimamente él ha tenido "insomnio" pero es raro porque el realmente desea dormir pero, según Edward tenía demasiado cosas en la cabeza que tenían que ser solucionadas.

Algunas veces cuando estaba realmente cansado venia a mi casa en las noches, subía a mi cuarto por la ventana y nos dormíamos juntos, al parecer era su única forma de dormir pero tampoco lo puedo tener toda la semana conmigo, es decir, ¡Charlie podría descubrirlo! Además que Esme supongo se daría cuenta.

—Tú sabes donde dormiría mejor —dijo mientras me miraba y soltaba un suspiro.

—Vale, pero tenemos que solucionar esto rápido — simplemente no le podía decir que no, estaba tan cansado y me parecía indefenso y raramente tierno.

—Gracias — dijo mientras volvía su mirada a la revista.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo ya termine el mío —ofrecí porque al parecer él no tenía nada.

—Sí, sentémonos en el suelo para poder trabajar mejor — sugirió pero al sentarme, el se recostó en mis piernas y tomo mi mano.

Para nosotros era tan natural tratarnos así que no me importo y con la mano libre decoraba su cartulina en blanco.

—Oh, vamos Edward te ves tan patético con ella — dijo una voz desdeñosamente y cuando voltee vi a Victoria sonriéndole.

A mí se me encogía el corazón cada que oía un comentario así, es decir tal vez estoy molestando a Edward y el no sabe como alejarme.

—Adiós, Victoria —fue lo único de le dijo mi amigo.

Victoria se fue apresuradamente no sin antes darme un mirada envenenada que me hizo sentir algo incomoda.

—Oye… si te molesta, me puedo ir, tal vez ayude a Jacob que parece tener problemas… — sugerí algo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué me moleste? Si a ti no te molesta yo estoy perfectamente bien contigo, tus manos siempre me han gustado.. — hablo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

—Además...¿Desde cuándo te volviste amiga de Jacob? — interrogo.

—Pues la clase pasada estuve pensándomelo, Jacob jamás me ha hecho nada malo y solo me molestaba porque te robaba a ti — dije señalándolo, a lo que él se rio — así que pensé ¿Por qué no unir fuerzas y ganar aliados? Aparte de que es un chico gracioso — concluí.

—Lo que me quieres decir es que.. — dijo casi riendo — ¿tú y Jacob estaban en guerra por mi y ahora han llegado a un acuerdo de paz? — termino la oración y ahora si empezó a reír como tonto.

—No te emociones Cullen, también necesito mas amigos — respondí pero él me alzo una ceja incrédulo — bueno vale, vale tal vez pude sentir compasión por su fractura de pierna. —Edward reía como loco.

— ¿Te sentiste identificada? — me pregunto burlonamente.

—Pues el caso es que hoy almorzare con el — seguí hablando ignorando su broma estúpida.

— ¡¿Por qué? — pregunto ¿enojado? Mientras apretaba más mi mano.

— ¡Edward me estas lastimando! —rezongue, el me miro unos segundos a los ojos y antes de que pudiera descifrar los suyos, se levanto.

—Tengo que irme — soltó de repente y se fue.

**Capitulo corto l:**

**¿Quieren que haga Edward´s POV o que sea solo de Bella?**


End file.
